


Innuendos

by Saricess



Series: My Maulsoka Fics [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sexual Tension, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: bascially four times maul and ahsoka do innuendos to each other and one time they did it together.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Series: My Maulsoka Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022278
Kudos: 103





	Innuendos

The first time it happened was a few months after the rise of the Galactic Empire, the former Sith and Jedi helped each other escape when the clones turned except for Rex who had removed his chip months before, Ahsoka found out too late that it was the chips inside them that forced them to turn. He died securing the two’s escape and Ahsoka honoured him daily.

Ahsoka and Maul had been working together ever since then, obviously they didn’t trust each other much at first but since they had no choice but to work together, begrudgingly started to give each other the benefit of the doubt. Now they’re teamwork and trust has come a long way to the point they don’t worry about being attacked by one another with their backs turned and openly discuss semi-personal things.

They had come into neutral territory but still had to be careful and cautious, both of them were highly wanted by the Empire due to their past and both knew that people wouldn’t hesitate to sell them out for money and protection.

Ahsoka had still been wearing the outfit she was given by Bo-Katan, a Mandalorian design which was easily recognisable. She needed to change it soon and fast, honestly she was surprised she lasted this long to get a new change of clothes that could easily get her killed.

Luckily the vendors in the clothing stores happily traded the amour she wore for lesser clothing and Ahsoka picked the best normal looking clothes she could find while being comfortable. A sleeveless black top with a camouflage zip in the middle, dark green pants tucked into black boots. She even managed to get gloves starting from her wrists, and head-wear to hide her akul teeth, both in black of course.

She didn’t really care about her appearance when with Maul, but the way he looked at her when he first saw her in her new outfit made her rethink it for just a second, as his eyes roamed her.

“What do you think?” She asked sarcastically, yes they were on that level of trust where they could snark each other without getting harmed for it. 

“It fits.” He shrugged and went back to checking their supplies. “It does good for your body.”

It took her a few seconds to understand what he meant and her cheeks blushed, her mind however thinking of ways to kick his ass.

* * *

The second time was actually on Ahsoka who wanted a bit of revenge on Maul, the lingering voice of  _ “Revenge not being the Jedi way _ ” spoke in the back of her mind, but they are no more Jedi, there is no Republic and no Order; so the code can go screw itself.

She didn’t plan the one that came to her, no it was pure luck, timing and coincidence. Though the situation before that was absolutely terrifying but at least it ended on a good note, for her of course.

They had come to a planet which was frequently visited by criminals and mercenaries, so they were safe there. Like all planets and moons they go to, they split up to get different things. Hardly any questions were asked as Ahsoka walked into the town for supplies before going back to their ship, which they made sure to have out of side and away from the population; remembering it was criminals then most came here, and wouldn’t hesitate to steal a ship. Maul had gone out for information about anything they could get, but mostly about what planet and moons and their levels of security of the Empire. Seeing which ones were worth going to and not, and how to get past the guards if they desperately needed so.

Ahsoka stocked up on food, shakes, mechanical appliances and medical supplies as the ship was getting refuelled. Maul still hadn’t come back yet and she was getting a bit worried, but they had developed a small force bond so if they were in any trouble, they would let the other know. So far the bond was silent and the ship was done with restocking and refuelling, now all Ahsoka had to do was wait for Maul.

Ten minutes past when she felt something between their bond, anger and irritation. She wondered what was going on with Maul and reached out, quickly feeling him.

_ Maul? What’s going-? _

_ Now is not the time for a little chat Lady Tano! _

She frowned which she made sure he sensed.  _ It’s your feelings that are making me reach out, what’s wrong? _

_ I’ve seem to have encountered a wild animal that wants to kill me. Now you know please stop invading and let me work. _

_ What? Maul wait- _

He cut their bond off and she cursed, Maul was in danger and obviously needed help. Checking the ship and making sure that everything was secure, (they had stolen - yes Ahsoka stole but in this new era what do you expect? - a device that locks onto the controls and only allows them to unlock by the owners fingerprints and blood, so even if someone tried to take their ship, they would ultimately fail. 

She reached out into the Force again to sense Maul, he wasn’t far from her but she could feel his anger and desperation for escape rising; she needed to get there quickly. Ahsoka quickly took off, using all her speed and the Force to get to him as fast as possible. Finally she landed on a rock overlooking the scene before her; she saw Maul dodging attacks from Mudhorn.

_ Oh great _ she rolled her eyes, he just had to encounter a dangerous beast didn’t he. 

Standing up she reached within the Force and felt the animal, she lifted her hands which in turn lifted the creature as well. She could sense Maul watching her but she focused on the Mudhorn, she saw it’s cave and not so very gently pushed it back in, the force of the action caused the rocks above to fall; caging it in it’s home.

Letting out a sigh of relief she jumped down to stand before Maul, who had been laying on the sandy ground. He was heavily panting with a few bruises here and there but here eyes were drawn to his clothing, as where his legs would split, a large object was poking out, pushing the fabric of his pants. 

It looked like he had an erection.

She grinned down at him. “Is that a piece of metal in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

He rolled his eyes at her but there was amusement in them as she helped him up.

He really needed a wash.

* * *

The third was similar to the last one but this time it was Ahsoka who got hurt, some bounty hunters had come for them for of course, money, but the two would never go out that way. They won easily but one of them managed to get back up and seriously graze Ahsoka with, and in her words, “a long ass knife.” because it definitely wasn’t a sword.

Ahsoka’s small scream immediately got Maul’s attention and he cut the bounty hunter down quickly before catching her in his arms, the blade embedded into her skin - thankfully not in a serious area but definitely needed to be treated.

He rushed although was careful in making his way back to the ship and placed her the only medical bed they had, he quickly gathered the needed things and had to rip a bigger hole in her clothing to fully heal the wound.

She moaned in pain when he moved the blade yet again for the fifth time, and glared at him. “Could you stop doing that?”

“Forgive me Lady Tano for trying to save your life.”

She rolled her eyes and gasped when some of the blade was drawn out, gripping the sides of the bed to help with the pain. Eventually he got it out and immediately started to heal the wound, wiping away the blood and applying the necessary creams before wrapping a bandage around her waist.

When all was done she grabbed his hand, causing him to look at her. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Just try not to move around so much next time.”

“Hey! You were poking that thing inside me, it hurt. I feel like you did some of them on purpose just to see my reactions.”

“Trust me Lady Tano, if I wanted you moaning and gasping for me, I would have poked something else in you.”

She slapped his hand away and he laughed at her darkened cheeks.

* * *

Fourth time and Ahsoka was very proud that it was her despite Maul starting it. They were training with wooden sticks because sometimes they get a bit too into it and they get burned by each other's lightsaber. Although the sticks did give some pain when being hit with, at least they wouldn’t cut you down easily like a lightsaber would.

It had gotten a bit heated as usual, Maul was one to use his anger and try to get his opponent too as well. Ahsoka was easy to provoke which Maul took great amusement in, but knew that underneath it, she would be more powerful then she is now if she let herself use her anger to fight.

They fought hard and Maul managed to get the upper hand, knocking the stick out of her hands and using his heavy weight to pin her down, stick close to her neck.

“No fair! We always use your way.” She would always say that when he got the upper-hand, he ignored it before but recently came to see the truth in her words. They always fought his way, to use anger and come at the opponent hard; something which Ahsoka needs some learning in. She was used to keeping her emotions away and being calm and cautious and while Maul doesn’t see it as a bad thing, just sometimes anger gives a little more power to the blow.

“You should know by now Lady Tano in how I fight.” He smirked down at her, enjoying her narrowed eyes “You need to use your anger, your hatred and come at me hard...But perhaps you don’t like it when I’m a bit  _ rough _ with you, do you?”

She glared at him and he could feel her irritation.  _ Yes, use that against me Tano! _

Then suddenly she was smirking up at him, like she had a hidden plan all along. “If they’res one thing you should know about me Maul,” all of a sudden he was thrown on his back, his weapon thrown away. Before he could do anything Ahsoka quickly jumped on him, straddling him and pinning his hands on either side of his head, her sharp nails digging into his clothing with her tight grip. The smirk was still on her face as she leaned down, so close that their lips were only inches away. “Is that I  _ love _ being rough.”

He smirked up at her, his fingers brushing against her knuckles. Nothing else was done as she let go of him and stood up, using the Force to bring her stick back. Maul followed suit and with one last amused look, got back into their training.

* * *

The fifth time was when things started to get a little...closer between them. 

They had gotten hold of some jogan fruit, well Maul did and when Ahsoka asked how he replied. “They had too many.” She didn’t know who he was referring to and didn’t bother to scold him for stealing, they had both done it for months now to survive, just like everyone else now.

They didn’t waste any time in eating them, they took their time and savoured the sweet taste they hadn’t had for so long. 

When Ahsoka took her first bite the juices dripped onto her skin which she licked away, she didn’t notice Maul staring at her, eyes watching her tongue lap it all off. However the same happened with him, every time he licked away form of the juices on his arm, Ahsoka would be watching, and then turn away when he stopped.

Eventually Maul had enough, after he finished the last bite Ahsoka was still on hers. This time after she licked the juices away and looked at him, he didn’t turn away.

“You seem to like licking things, don’t you Lady Tano?” He smirked at her, and instead of her usual reddened cheeks and glare, she smirked back.

“I could say the same to you.” She took the last bite and started at him as she slowly licked away the last remaining drop of juice, she licked her lips quickly after and he crawled to her. Ahsoka didn’t move and instead leaned forward as he came to sit in front of her, smirks still in place.

“The way  _ it _ moved,” he whispered loud enough for both of them to hear, referring to her tongue. “Up and down,  _ flicking _ against skin and moving so gracefully. You must of  _ had  _ practice.”

“Has yours?” She hummed. “Pressed against something  _ wet _ , and  _ lapping _ it all up.”

He growls and puts his hands on her waist, Ahsoka leans in closer and places her hands on his chest, her fingers rubbing against his skin.

“Your going to have to show me just how good your tongue is.”

“You first.”

Before they knew it their lips pressed against each other and quickly got heated, Maul’s arms wrapping around her waist and Ahsoka wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Both pulled each other closer and quickly had Ahsoka on Maul’s lap, grinding against him.

“Took us long enough.” She says as she nips as his lips.

He laughs and she’s never heard anything so genuine from him. 

“Too long indeed.”


End file.
